Help from the enemy
by theavengers4ever
Summary: The Avengers face a new threat, one that is so great they need help from a certain foe of theirs. On pause.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first story on fanfiction. If i make any spelling or grammer errors please tell me, English is not my first language, and I mean I really suck at it. I own nothing and i hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

"We arent actually connsidering this are we?" A confused Tony Stark asked across a large table. the ones sitting were the Avengers.

"I dont know, are we?" An equely confused Captain America asked to anyone who would continue. Thor looked up from the table.

"Loki would be very valuble with what we are facing" The thunder god said. "So were just going to bring the guy who tried to destroy Earth back to help us?" Bruce asked. "_If _he helps us" Hawkeye pointed out. All the Avengers looked down at the table, trying to think if it was a good idea.

"What other choice do we have? we all know we cant win alone" Thor said to his team. "Thor is right" Agent Romanoff said, to wich all the Avengers eyes turned to her. "Wait, you actualy agree with him?" the Captain asked. "Dont get me wrong I dont like the idea of it either, but what else can we do? we fight alone and we die" Natasha said, The Avengers looked back down at the table, trying to think of something to say.

"If Loki comes, what would stop him from killing us when our backs are turned?" Tony asked. "I will" Thor told Tony. It was hard for him to question that logic. After all Thor was significantly stronger than his little brother. Even though Loki, at full strength could probably kill all the human Avengers with little trouble. Until it came to Hulk, then it would take a while, and probably some pretty bad wounds.

"Ok, well I guess Rock of Ages is coming back, Hooray" Tony said. Putting his arms up in the air and waving them around. "Hold on Stark, what makes you think you get to make the decision?" The Captain said looking at Tony, who lowered his hands. "Alright is anyone against Loki coming back to Earth" Tony said staring at Steve.

None of the Avengers raised their hands. "Ok Point Blank go get evil little brother" Tony told Thor, who nodded and left the meeting room.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry its short but I wanted to know if anyone was intrested before I wrote the full length fic. So tell me if you think I should continue with the Story or not. Either way just review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! chapter 2 is here! this one will be longer :) remember to review!**

* * *

After returning to Asgard, greeting Heimdall and his family, and explaining the situation to Odin. He then made his way down to the dark cell that belonged to Loki.

"Hello Thor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Loki said from the dimly lit cell.

"I need your help" Thor said. Loki turned around to face Thor. "Excuse me?" Loki asked, confused at what Thor had just said. "I need your help, Midgard is being threatened." Thor said again. Loki smiled, "And you and your team can't handle it?" He said. "No" Thor said. Loki began to laugh. "Amazing, so what exactly is this threat that you need my help with?" Loki said, retaining his smile. After a long moment of silence, Thor finally spoke. "Thanos" He said.

Loki's smile immediately vanished. Now it was his turn to be quiet. Thor could have sworn he saw fear in Loki's eyes. "I know you have experience with Thanos, and that you would love to see him dead." Thor said. The fear in Loki's eyes vanished as he spoke, "I was imprisoned by him, I have little experience with his actual army, and I would love nothing more than to see him dead at my feet"

"You led the Chitauri, is that not his army?" Thor asked, with a confused look on his face. "The Chitauri were only one species apart of his army, as he conquered worlds he would recruit the military into his army, its massive" Loki told his brother, who nodded. "Then we have more need of your help" Thor said with a smile.

"And what makes you think that I'll join you and your _team"_ Loki asked. "You can get out of your cell, and get even with Thanos" Thor said with a smile. Loki found it hard to argue. "Fine" He said while walking up to the cell door. "Good" Thor said while opening the metal door.

Just before Loki walked out, Thor attached something to his hands. Loki looked down to see dark silver handcuffs. Loki looked back up at Thor, who smiled. "I can't make it _to _easy for you to escape brother" Thor said. He grabbed Loki's arm and led him to the surface.

_**On**_** Earth:**

The Avengers had barely moved since Thor left. Captain America was figuring out how to use his iPhone, with help from Tony and Bruce. And Black Widow was trying to convince Hawkeye not to fire an arrow into Loki's head when he arrived. It was pretty boring.

"Hello new friends!" an enthusiastic Loki yelled across the room full of Avengers. All eyes turned toward the source of noise. "Loki's here" Thor announced, as if no one had heard Loki's entrance.

"Hey point-blank where is that muzzle at" Tony asked, causing Loki to glare daggers at him. Thor made sure Loki couldnt see him and chuckled. Everyone stared at Loki, who was still glaring at Tony.

The awkward silence continued until it was broken by Loki, "Thor didn't tell me the legendary Avengers were so boring"He said.

"I hope you know that nobody trusts you Loki" Steve said. "Oh I'm fully aware of that Captain" Loki said with a smile. Thor, not knowing what to do, pulled Loki toward a chair and had him sit down, Thor took the seat next to him.

Loki casually looked around the room, until his eyes rested on Clint. "I remember you" he said, smirking. At this point Clint was fighting himself not to shoot Loki in the face, He didn't see the scepter anywhere, that was good. "Nothing to say?" Loki said, pushing Clint to the edge. "I would think you'd have much to say, my old minion" Loki said, wanting to see how much farther he could push the Archer.

"Loki!, enough!" Thor barked at Loki, who quickly sat back and remained quiet.

All the Avengers knew one thing, This was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, third chapter! there will be action! remember to review! And I forgot to say were the Avengers were, there on the Hellicarier.**

* * *

"Would you be so kind as to release me?" Loki asked his already annoyed brother, he was annoyed because this was the 29th time Loki had asked. The other Avengers had gotten annoyed too. Steve's eyes suddenly widened, "Guys I figured out how to turn the Phone on!" He yelled enthusiastically. Loki curiously looked over at Steve. Being an ancient Norse God, he had very little understanding of technology. He wanted to ask what a phone was but didn't.

The Avengers and Loki sat in silence for about 20 minuets. The boredom was interrupted by a high-pitched whistling outside a window of the Hellicarier. Then an explosion.

Nick Fury burst through the door. "Get to battle positions! were being attacked!" He yelled. The Avengers quickly left the room to get their weapons. Though Thor just ran directly outside and summoned Myjolnir**(I don't know how to spell this)** Loki calmly walked out and up to Thor.

"I think now would be a good time to release me" Loki said, holding out his bound hands. Thor looked hesitant, but he released the cuffs. "If you betray us...I _will_ kill you" Thor told Loki in a deep voice. "Of course you will" He said, smiling at Thor.

S.H.E.I.L.D belived that Thanos's forces were attacking, though it was a small force. But they defiantly werent human. There were several small, purple and blue aircrafts, and 4 larger ones that carried alien soldiers, they were not very strong, armed with a rifle like weapon and a blue sword coming out of their forearms.

Thor knocked an alien of the Hellicarier with Myjolnir, and two more after had been moved to a secure location so he wouldn't Hulk out and knock the Hellicarier out of the air. Hawkeye climbed up to the top of the Carrier and shot an arrow at a ship, that then exploded. Black widow, Captain America and the shield agents were locked in combat with some of the alien foot soldiers. Iron Man was dealing with the forces in the sky. And Loki was not far from Thor, fighting a handful of footsoldiers.

Thor was glad to be fighting alongside his brother, it was just like old times, the only difference was that he was still unsure if he could trust Loki. But he hadn't stabbed him in the back with one of his daggers yet, so that was good.

Thor had been to focused on whether he could trust Loki and not enough on fighting, as he felt a sharp pain just above his ribcage. He looked down and saw a blue blade extending from his body. Thor had been stabbed by one of the alien soldiers. But something was different, the pain felt stronger than it would a regular blade, plus the pain was flowing throughout Thor's body. The swords were laced with poison. Then the soldier pulled the blade out and slashed, making a deep cut diagonally across the God's body. Thor then fell to the ground.

"THOR!" A voice from behind the downed God yelled. It was Loki. He ran toward his brother. Easily killing the soldiers that surrounded him.

"L-Loki" Thor managed to get out. "Y-you care?" He asked, not expecting Loki to feel remotely sad. "Of course I care you idiot, your my brother" Loki said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. A weak smile came across Thor's face. "Brother?" he said as if he hadn't understood what Loki said. "Brother" Loki repeated, a smile forcing its way onto his face too.

The aliens started to retreat after losing half its men and ships. The Avengers flocked toward their downed member.

"Damn, we need to get him to the medic." A scratched up Iron Man said. Thor remained silent, partly because he was too weak to say anything, and partly because he was emotional over conversation he had just had with his brother.

"Thor can you walk?" A tired Captain America asked. Thor nodded and, with the help of Loki, got up, not showing the pain it caused him with each step. Once inside Loki and Cap moved Thor to the medical room within the Hellicarier.

"He was injured by a poisoned blade" Loki explained to the doctor. "I see that, he will be alright" The doctor assured him. Loki smiled but was skeptical, he didn't know if Midgardian medical technology could heal a wound of this degree, it felt odd placing his faith in mortals. He watched the doctor give Thor a pill and leave.

"How are you brother" Loki asked, his voice full of concern. "It is quite painfully, but this Midgardian medicine is numbing the pain" Thor said with a curious look on his face, He still found Loki calling him brother to be odd, but he loved it. "Will you stay?" Thor asked, his eyes focused on Loki's concerned eyes. "Of course" He said smiling."Thank you brother" Thor said.

"I'm sorry brother" Loki said, his eyes looking down. Thor looked at his brother and smiled, "Do not be sorry brother, you have made up for your actions" He said. Loki looked doubtfully. "No I havent, I never will be able to make up for what I did" He said, Thor could have sworn he saw a tear flow down his cheek. "Brother you are forgiven by everyone else, now you must forgive yourself" Thor told his brother. Loki nodded, though he believed he never could forgive himself, he didn't say anything though.

"I worry I am beginning to feel drowsy" Thor said, feeling the tiredness of the pill kick in. Thor was asleep in a matter of minuets. Loki walked over to a bed beside Thor and lied down. Vowing that he wouldn't leave Thor's side until he was able to leave.

"He'll be alright" A voice said coming from the medical room door. Tony walked in. "I know he will, Though I still have concern for him." Loki told the man, looking over to his sleeping brother. "That's understandable, I'm expecting he's had injuries way worse than this."" Tony said, taking a seat on a bed by Loki. "My brother has been through a lot, he will not meet his end by a puny minion"He told himself. Tony nodded. "You know the doctor is about to operate on Thor, you might want to go" Tony told Loki.

"No, I will stay" Loki told the man. "Ok, your probably going to see some serious blood" Tony told the God. "Blood I am use to, seeing my brother like this, I am not" The Silvertongue said, still looking at his brother. "I thought you weren't his brother, you made that awfully clear last time you were here" Tony insisted. "I regret what I did and said while I was last here Man of Iron" Loki said.

"Oh god not you too" Tony had said under his breath, he had tried to make it perfectly clear that it was Iron Man, not Man of Iron, he hated it. Before Loki could respond, 3 doctors walked in with a table of medical supplies. Signling Tony's quick exit.

"Sir we apologize but you are required to leave the vicinity" One of the doctors said. After one last glance at Thor, Loki got up and walked out the door. Remembering his vow, he stopped by the outside wall. "I guess it's close enough" He muttered.

The Trickster swore that he would kill any one who threatened or stood between him and his brother, and he swore that he would personally kill Thanos.

* * *

**Longer chapter! yay! If you have read any other of my stories, I always have them make up somehow, that's because I like them as brothers, not enemies. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey guys! So about uploads I'm going to try to get one chapter posted each day, but I have been having a lot of homework and some family troubles so don't count on a chapter a day. But if any of you are even reading this let's get to the story! :)**

* * *

As Loki stood outside the medical room doors, His mind wandered into what would happen when he and Thor returned to Asgard. "I'll just be back in my cell" He thought to himself. He wasnt sure why he was trying to convince himself he wouldn't end up in his cell. The Silvertongue's thoughts were cut off by a growling sound in his stomach, he was glad that no one was in the hallway. It had bean a long time since he had last eaten, he craved a full meal. Animals had gotten more food than he had in prison.

Loki decided to go find a cafeteria. Although it took him about 20 minuets to find it, the time was well worth the meal he had. Not on the Asgardian level, but good none the less. Just as he was about to bite into a roll, he heard loud footsteps approaching him.

"Brother!" The voice boomed, taking a seat beside Loki. "Hello Thor" Loki said before shoving the roll into his mouth. Thor chuckled at seeing his brother eating such a large amount of food. Loki looked over at his now now laughing brother. "What? I havent had a meal of this size in almost a year" Loki said, taking a French Fry and dipping it into ketchup. Thor tried to pick up a hamburger by Loki, just before he touched the bun his hand was painfully slapped. Thor looked hurt, but the look was then replaced with a smile.

Loki suddenly widened, "I nearly forgot! How is your wound?" He said. Loki couldnt belive he almost forgot about what had happened to his brother less than an hour ago. Thor didn't look offended though, so that was good. "It is fine brother, Midgardian healers are quite fast with their operations" Thor said smiling at Loki.

"Sorry to put an end to your brotherly bonding but we ned you in the meeting room" A voice had said behind the duo. The brothers quickly turned around. The voice had belonged to Nick Fury. Thor got up and walked toward the intimidating man, The thunderer stopped and waited for Loki. The trickster frowned and got up, disappointed he didn't get to finish the large amount of food. Just as Fury and Thor turned around, Loki carefully grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

As the trio made their way to the meeting room, Loki carefully took bites out of his sandwich. He thought Thor saw him though, or he was just laughing at the air. When the trio got to the meeting room, it didn't fit what Loki would think it would look like.

The floor was dark tile, several brown recliners were positioned around the room, a large leather couch pushed up against the back wall, a black coffee table that had a tray of snacks was in the middle of the room, and a podium and white board were at the right wall. It looked like someone's living room. The Avengers were seated in the recliners. Loki took the opportunity to finish his sandwich.

Fury walked in, followed by Thor, who took a seat on the large couch. Loki walked in, moving to the couch Thor was sitting at, But he was stopped by Fury's arm.

"You, my _friend__, _are informing us" The directory said with an intimidating tone. "On what?" Loki asked, pushing Fury's arm off his chest. "Thanos's army" Fury said, his tone unchanging. "As I have told my brother I have little experience with his army" Loki said, his eyes glancing over to Thor, then immediately back at Fury. "Little will at least give us a basic idea of what were up against" Fury said. Loki nodded and walked up to the podium.

"Thanos's army is composed of three main forces" Loki said at the top of his voice, before realizing his voice was being amplified, so he went back to his normal speaking voice. "The Bombers, wich is what we saw, The Attack Force, wich is made up of land vehicles and ground soldiers, and lastly the Elite, wich is made up of highly trained soldiers, and Thanos second in command" Loki continued, his voice quivered slightly with the mention of The Other, luckily no one noticed.

"The armor and weaponry differ for each force. The bombers are armed with Energy Rifles and poisoned swords, with basic armor that can be broken with little effort. The Attack Force is armed with scepters similar to the one I used, though weaker. Armor is much more durable, capable of stopping most attacks, its weakest in the stomach area. And lastly the Elite, usually large in size and muscle, their brute strength is their weapon, though they lack intelligence, they are easily outsmarted, if you can get behind them you are victorious. The armor is nearly indestructible, only small gaps in the armor, a well placed arrow will take them down" Loki finished with a glance at Hawkeye.

"This army sounds generic and boring" Tony stark said, all eyes turned to him.

"unbelievable" Captain America said under his breath.

"You should know Mr. Stark, Thanos has conquered hundreds of worlds and slaughtered millions with his _boring army" _Loki said bitterly toward Stark.

"Yea Stark, I'd like to see you say that when your fighting them" Hawkeye said, suddenly realizing he had just agreed with Loki. "I will" Stark told the Archer in a stubborn voice.

"Enough, you are all free to go" Furry said, most people looked around to see who it was, they had forgotten he was there. The Avengers quickly forgot it and left.

Thor and Loki left together, going no were in specific. Loki let out a yawn. "Tired brother?" Thor asked. "Quite" Loki said, ending the yawn. "You may sleep in my quarters, if you want" Thor suggested, thinking he knew what Loki would say. "That would be nice brother, thank you for the offer" Loki said, letting a small smile come on to his face. Thor was glad Loki was like this, he was starting to belive he finally had his brother again.

Thor led Loki to his room, they walked in silence, each had something to say, but they didn't. "Here we are brother" Thor said stopping at a door at the end of a hallway. The door opened when it sensed the presence of Thor. The room was very nice and quite spacious. 2 king sized beds were against the far wall. "You have the left" Thor told his brother. Loki nodded and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I have a question" Loki told Thor, wondering if he should continue. "What is it brother?" Thor asked. "When we get back to Asgard, wh-what will happen?" Loki asked hesitantly. Thor looked at his brother. "I shall talk to Father and have you freed" He said simply.

Loki snorted, "And you really belive the Allfather will let me go after all I've done" He asked. "Loki when we return home, we will have defeated the greatest threat to Asgard, If he doesnt set you free, I will" Thor told Loki.

The Silvertongue looked down, "Under whose power?" he asked doubtfully. Thor got up and sat down next to Loki. "Mine" Thor told his brother. Loki looked up at Thor. "You promise?" He asked, suddenly feeling like a child again. "Of course brother" Thor promised as he hugged Loki.

The brothers sat like that until Loki fell asleep in Thor's arms. Thor smiled and put his brother down on the bed. "Sleep well Brother" Thor said. He then kissed Loki's forehead and went back to his own bed.

Thor was more certain than ever that he had his brother back.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked that chapter. Remember Reviews make me update faster! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sorry about the wait, I had to go to a funeral and I don't like writing when I'm sad, Because it ends up being really depressing, plus there was a long power outage. But I hope you enjoy chapter 5 :)**

* * *

"Loki, wake up brother" A deep voice said. Then a hand started shaking the Tricksters arm. "Wh-what do you want?" A tired sounding Loki asked, pushing Thor's hand off his arm. "You need to wake up" Thor told Loki. "It looks like you slept well brother" Thor said trying to suppress a chuckle. Loki had a bad case of bed head, his armor was disshelved and dried drool could be found at numerous spots around his mouth.

Loki didn't speak, instead he gave Thor a look of death. The Silvertongue snapped his fingers and, after a burst of light, looked like he usually did again. "Show off" Thor said frowning. Loki merely smirked at Thor, who then smiled again. "Fury wants us in the meeting room" Thor said while walking out the door. "I don't like him" Loki said following his brother. "I belive the feeling is mutual" Thor said, continuing down the hallway. The brothers continued to the meeting room in silence.

When the brothers reached their destination they took a seat with the rest of the Avengers, though Clint and Natasha were not present. Nick Fury was standing were Loki gave his "presentation". Alongside Fury were several SHIELD agents.

"We have intel that an Alien vehicle landed on a small island in the Atlantic, we belive it may be related to Thanos" Fury's ever intimidating voice spoke out to the Avengers.

"And you couldn't just send some agents to take care of it?" Tony Stark asked Fury. "We would, but reports say that they are heavily armed, its to dangerous" Fury told the billionaire. "So you send us to the heavily armed, dangerous place? Makes sense to me" Stark said in a sarcastic tone. "Not all of you, only 3 of you are going" The Director said.

"Why's that?" Stark asked. "We are sending you in a stealth chopper, and they don't hold as many people as the Quin Jets" Fury explained. The Avengers all nodded. "I'll give you 5 minuets to decide who's going" Fury said as he and the agents left the room.

"I'm going" Loki said immediately, if there was any possibility of Thanos being there he had to go, none of the Avengers argued with the god.

"If Loki's going, I'm going" Thor said looking at Loki, who nodded. Still none of the Avengers argued

"Alright, who else?" Steve asked, ready to volunteer himself. "I will" Stark said. The Captain disagreed with him though. "Why should you get to go?" He asked. "Um, why _shouldnt _I go?" He asked the Captain.

"Guys does it really even matter? The three will go, then come back, then everyone moves on with their lives" Bruce said trying to ease the situation. "Bruce is right, how about we do rock-paper-sciccors?" Tony said with a smirk. Stark received a confused look from Thor and Loki, and a disapproving look from Steve. "Do you have a better solution Mr. America?" Tony asked. "Fine" Steve sighed.

As the two got ready for the game, Thor and Loki watched the two in excitement. Tony won the first one, and Steve winning the last two. The Captain smiled at his victory. Tony sighed and sat back in his chair.

The Avengers still had 2 minuets left to wait. Thor and Loki decided to burn the time by playing the new game they had just learned, while the others just sat back in their chairs and watched the Gods struggle to figure out who won.

When the time was up, Fury walked back into the door and asked who was going. The three were led to a large hanger with several jets in it. A small plane was waiting for them.

"Your chariot awaits" Fury said as he pointed his arm toward the plane. 2 SHIELD agents stood at the passenger entrance. They gave an uneasy look at Loki, who just ignored it and entered the ship.

As the plane took off, Loki noticed the weather. A small thunderstorm was going on.

"Whats wrong?" Loki asked as he looked toward Thor.

"Nothing, just...tired" Thor said trying to smile. Loki frowned at him, "tired" was his excuse for everything. Loki just smiled back and ignored his curiosity. "So, your team still not trust me?" Loki asked the Captain, with little to do on the plane, Loki decided he would at least try to get something out of the journey.

"I don't think so, they find it hard trusting the god of lies" The Captain said looking up at Loki. "I do think they should at least try and trust you" The Captain continued, Loki looked curios again. "So you trust me?" The Silvertongue asked in confusion. "I never said that" Steve said. "But you have given us some useful information, and you havent killed any of us yet so, I trust you for the moment" The soldier continued.

Thor smiled slightly that his team was starting to trust his brother, well, at least Steve was. "interesting" Loki said, looking out the window at the weakening thunderstorm.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Loki occasionally tried to make a conversation, but it quickly died down.

"Theres the island" Steve said as he looked out the window beside Thor's head. The gods turned around to look out the windows. The island looked odd, like something was wrong with it.

"We can't go any closer without being spotted, so this is your stop" The pilot turned around and said. He pressed a button and the back opened up. Thor walked toward the opening and jumped, As did Loki. The Captain grabbed a parachute and jumped.

Thor reached the surface first, looking around at the vegetation. Loki used his magic to lightly glide down toward Thor. The sand was a dark color, with little specks of red in it.

"Alright, so what do we do now" Steve asked, taking off the parachute and looking at Thor.

"Loki?" Thor asked. Loki was always better at situations like this. "You oaf" The Silvertongue said as he walked in front of the other two. "This island is large, so we split up, Captain, you take the left, and Thor, you go right. I'll take the middle" Loki told the two. Steve nodded and moved into the forest. Thor on the other hand, didn't want to leave his brother, after he didn't have him for so long. He nodded though and walked into the forest.

Loki didn't see anything that indicated an alien army. Nor did any of the others.

Steve had found a creek in his part of the forest. The water was red, the Captain looked farther down the stream and saw multiple rotting corpses, some looking relatively new. Just then a thin, gray alien with really big teeth jumped out of a nearby tree and attacked the Captain. He knocked the creature to the dirt with a hit from his shield. Large claws met the shield, scratching some of the paint off. Another bash with his shield, then another, and the alien was knocked out.

"Damn" a suprised yet nervous Steve had said looking at the gray body. He had to find the others.

Loki's enhanced senses gave him a warning though. He quickly summoned a dagger and slashed behind him, blue blood dripped from the wound. The creature slashed its claws at the god. Loki kicked the creature square in the chest and shoved the dagger into its side, He then summoned another dagger and decapitated the alien. Loki looked down at the corpse, he had no knowledge of this creature in Thanos's ranks, had they been recruited while he rotted away in prison?

The Silvertongue's thinking was cut off as he heard a rustling noise in the bushes in front of him. He summoned a dagger and prepared to attack. Loki quietly moved toward the sound. He raised his dagger. But was surprised at the second sound he heard.

"Brother lower your weapon!" The booming voice of Thor said, coming out of the bushes.

"Brother? how did you even find me? with the way you were going you would not have been here!" Loki scolded his older brother. "I may have...abondoned my route to, um...find you" Thor said as he looked down, his face full of guilt. Loki lowered his dagger. He was about to speak but he saw blue blood dripping from Mjolnir. "I see you have found them as well" Loki said.

Thor looked at his hammer and nodded. "You have too?" He asked, Loki then stood aside, allowing Thor to see the decapitated alien a few feet from them. "Do you know were Rogers is?" Thor asked his brother. "Rogers?" Loki asked curiously. Thor remembered Loki had never heard Steve's last name. "The Captain" Thor rephrased. "No, I belive he actually stayed his route" Loki said, making Thor look down with guilt yet again. "I'm sorry brother, I can understand why you abandoned" Loki said trying to make Thor feel better. It apparently worked, as he was rewarded with a massive bear hug. "Th-Thor, put me...put me down pl-please" Loki pleaded.

Thor let his brother go. "I belive we must find the Captain now" Loki said, regaining his breath. "Indeed" Thor agreed. The two made their way into the forest.

They did not have to go far, as they heard a fight going on behind some large trees. Down a small hill, Steve was fighting several of the strange beings. Thor was the first to enter the battle, jumping from the top of the hill and slamming Mjolnir on the ground, taking out 4 creatures.

Loki followed, throwing a dagger into the throat of an alien and cutting the arm off of another.

"Were were you guys?" A exhausted Steve asked. "Loki and I were, disguising things!" A battle hungry Thor yelled out, knocking one of the aliens out with a blow to the head. "You should be glad we got here when we did" Loki yelled out after, throwing a green ball of magic at the feet of an alien, who then was engulfed by dark green flames. The rest of the creatures were killed off, some escaping.

"Were are these guys coming from?" A weary Captain Rogers asked to any who would answer. "I belive we should follow this" Thor said, pointing Mjolnir at a trail of blue blood. "Sharp eye brother, I'm impressed" Loki congratulated his brother. Thor beamed at the statement, it was rare he impressed Loki, even if it was just finding something.

As the three followed the trail, they discussed were they thought it would lead. The beings didn't look very intelligent, but it was possible they could have a high-tech base.

"Damn, the trail ends here" Loki said, the trail stopped at stream of water.

"Wait, look at that" Steve said, pointing toward the left end of the stream. A large silver object that looked like a ship could be seen. As they moved closer, they saw more details, the silver object was defiantly a ship.

"Theres bound to be guards there, and I would like to see what they're doing before we barge in" Loki said, glancing toward Thor. The Thunderer noticed a mountain overlooking the base. He grabbed Steve and Loki, then swung Mjolnir and they were on top of the mountain.

Steve was speechless, but the look on his face told them what he was saying. "I could have just teleported us up there" Loki told Thor, trying not to vomit.

"My apologies brother" Thor apologized. Loki merely nodded. The three moved up to the vantage point. The same creatures were there, as were men and aliens in golden armor.

"Members of Thanos's army" Loki said, resisting the feeling of running down and slaughtering all of them. "So they are here" Thor confirmed.

"So whats the plan?" Steve asked the gods. "I'll create a distraction, then you two attack from behind" Loki told the men. Thor and Steve nodded. Loki disappeared. Thor and Steve made their way down the mountain, waiting for Loki's distraction.

Loki reappeared at the far end of the base, drawing as much attention as possible. "Now!" Thor yelled as he and Steve rushed toward the distracted enemies. Thor threw Mjolnir in the middle of the crowd, taking out multiple of the aliens.

The army started firing weapons at the two, they were easily deflected. Loki multiplied himself until there was a small army of Loki's and attacked the aliens. Half of the creatures died before they figured out what was going on.

The rest of the beings were killed fairly easily. Loki's mirages faded away until only the real one was left. "Over there!" Steve yelled, a man in gold armor was crawling toward a wall. Loki was the first to reach him.

The Trickster turned the alien onto his back and pushed his against the stone wall. He then summoned a dagger and held it at the throat of the alien.

"Why is Thanos here?!" Loki yelled at the alien.

"I...will never...answer...to you...Asgardian" The near dead creature told Loki, who in response, pushed the blade harder into the aliens neck. "WHY IS HE HERE!?" Loki yelled at the creature. On rare occasions had Thor seen his brother this angry. "For Midgard...he wants to...kill its inhabitants and...now that he knows your here...he will make your death...a slow one" The creature said, A dry, dead laugh escaped his mouth.

Loki angrily dragged the blade across the alien soldiers neck. Loki then got up and walked toward the two men. "I belive it's time to leave" Loki told the men. They nodded and went back to the place they started.

When they got there, the ship they came in was destroyed, and one of the creatures was eating the flesh of the pilot. Thor threw his hammer at the creature and knocked it into the ocean.

"Well how do we get back now?" A exaggerated Steve asked. "I'm sure SHIELD will send another plane" Thor said trying to ease the tense situation. But for the time they were stuck on an island. "Maby we could use that ship, we could get off, plus SHIELD could study the tech" Rogers suggested.

The gods nodded and went back to the ship.

* * *

**I hope the longer chapter made up for the wait :) plus let me know what I should call the "creatures" in the reviews, the one I like best will be the official name for them! :) Reviews are authors cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Again sorry about the wait. I have a bunch of exams to do in school, and some personal troubles. I will upload when I can though :)**

* * *

"Alright, not to long now" A weary Captain America said to himself, but loud enough so that the gods could hear it. Steve was right, the trail of blood they had followed to the alien vehicle was now visible.

"When we get there, who will fly the ship?" Thor asked. Steve's eyes turned toward Loki.

"You think I know how to polit one of those?" Loki asked the Captain. "Well do you?" Rogers asked. "I have an understanding" Loki told the Captain. "From what I saw it has a similar design as the Chitauri ships" The Silvertongue continued.

"Here it is" Thor said pointing his hammer at the alien vehicle.

"How do we get in?" Steve asked, pacing around the ship trying to find a door. Thor looked at Loki. The Trickster pushed the Captain aside and pressed an almost invisible button. A door opened and the trio got in.

Loki made his way toward the polit seat, then looked around curiously at the switches and buttons.

"Brother, are you sure you know what you're doing?" A cautious Thor asked Loki.

Loki smirked and turned around to face Thor. "Nope" He said. Before anyone could speak, Loki pressed a button and the ship shot into the air. He then grabbed a handle and lightly pushed it forward, The ship was moving at a fast speed toward the Hellicarier. "Ta-da" Loki said smiling.

"Well done brother" Thor said, walking over to Loki. "Just try not to kill us" Thor continued cautiously.

Loki chuckled. "I enjoy seeing how much faith you have in me" He said. "Thats not what I meant" Thor told his little brother. "I know what you meant" Loki said before Thor could speak again. Thor nodded and sat down on one of the large, silver seats.

"Were exactly is your flying fortress?" Loki asked, looking over to Steve, who shrugged. "wonderful" Loki said sarcastically, looking back toward the array of buttons.

"Do you have a communication device to contact SHIELD?" Thor asked the Captain. "Um, I have this" Steve said pulling out a cell phone. "I don't know how to use it though" Rogers said disappointedly.

"Let me see it" Loki said walking toward the Captain. Steve handed Loki the phone. Thor watched his brother work in curiosity. "There, it says I'm calling the one named Tony" Loki said. "Um, do you think you could...um, show me how to call people?" Steve asked. Tony and Banner hadn't been much help to the soldier, Stark had just yelled at him and Bruce pointed out helpful tips.

"How did you get this piece of Midgardian technology to work so quickly?" A curious Thor asked, He had tried one the devises before. The end result was a crushed bundle of wires.

Loki smirked. "I have my secrets brother" He said.

"Hey Capsicle! you figured out how to call people!" A voice emitted from the phone. Steve looked confused at first, Thor looked on in awe, and Loki laughed at the others reaction.

"actually Loki did it" Steve said aloud. "Oh...well good job Loki!" Stark said, followed by a quiet applause.

"We need the location of your fortress" Loki said into the phone. "Doesnt your pilot know?" Tony asked.

"The plane went down, were coming in an alien vehicle" Steve said. Stark told them the coordinates and they ended the call.

Loki walked over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons.

"Hold on to something" Loki said, turning to face the other men. Before any could speak the ship started going much faster. So fast they made it back to the Hellicarier in about 5 minuets.

"Here we are" Loki said, smiling at himself.

"How did we get here so fast?" Steve asked Loki, who was still beaming over his accomplishment. The god turned around and shrugged.

Nick Fury and several SHIELD agents were waiting for them on the landing pad, which Loki didn't use. He landed the nearest spot below them.

"I see you found something" Fury said as the men exited the aircraft. "That we did sir" Steve said as he walked past Fury. "You three should get some rest, maybe some food" The Director said as he followed the men.

The SHIELD agents started examining the alien aircraft. "Food does sound good" Thor said, the other two nodded.

"I'll brief the others on the situation while you three eat" Fury said while walking away.

"I will meet you in the feast room" Thor said, preparing to walk away. "Really brother? If it weren't for Volstagg you'd be the first at every meal, what's wrong Thor?" Loki asked, grabbing Thor's arm. "I'm fine brother" Thor growled, aggressively pulling away from Loki's grip. The thunder-god then walked away down the hall to his room.

"What's all that about?" Steve asked the god. "I don't know, I am concerned for him though" Loki said, returning to his path to the cafeteria.

After the meal was over, Loki went to check on Thor. Loki cautiously opening the door. He saw Thor at the side of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Loki asked, walking over to his brother. The Silvertongue sat down next to Thor and put his hand on his back, the Thunderer was breathing very heavily. "Thor, tell me what is wrong" Loki demanded.

"The blade I was cut with, the Midgardian healers couldn't remove all the poison" Thor said looking up at Loki, who now looked rather angry.

"So your poisoned, and you never told me?" Loki said getting up from the bed. Thor looked guilty. "I didn't want to worry you brother" Thor said looking up. Loki now looked furious. Thor felt Loki's fist connect with his right cheek. Despite Loki's small body frame, he could throw a very hard punch.

"I deserved that" Thor said, rubbing his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Loki yelled at Thor. "Please don't be angry brother" Thor pleaded. He had lost Loki once, he didn't want that again. "Well I am, Thor! I am _very _angry!" Loki yelled, making Thor feel even more guilty. "Brother, I am sorry, what more do you ask of me?" Thor asked, trying to ease his brother's anger.

"You could have just told me" Loki growled and stomped out the door. "Brother, please!" Thor yelled as he rushed after Loki. But was stopped a hand being pressed to his chest. "You lie down" Loki said, pushing Thor toward his bed. "What are you doing?" Thor asked as he fell onto his bed.

"Your poisoned, so I feel, as your brother, that I should make sure you don't die" Loki said with a barely noticeable smile. "So your not mad at me?" Thor asked. "Oh I'm absolutely furious at you, but I will let you feel my wrath when your better" Loki said, his smile widening. Thor smiled back up at Loki. "Thank you" He said.

"I will try and heal you with my magic, though I'm not efficient in that field" Loki said. His palms began to turn a dark green color. He pressed his palms to Thor's chest, his entire body then seemed to emit a green glow. "It's a basic poison" Loki said, removing his hands from the other god's chest. "All you need now is rest" Loki smiled down at Loki.

"So could I" Loki said with a yawn. Loki then went and positioned himself on his bed and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am terribly sorry. but exams are ending this week so I'm going to have more time to upload things :)**

* * *

Loki was use to nightmares, the feeling of fear had become second nature to him. He would wake up very early in the morning, sweating and gasping for air. And with Thor being poisoned, these nightmares were only worsened. But Thor couldnt die right? He's a god, he wont die because of a poisoned sword would he? Loki knew he managed to remove most of the poison out with his magic, but there was still enough left to kill someone. And that was what fuelled Loki's nightmares.

"Thor!" Loki yelled as he shot up from his resting place. The Silvertongue looked over to his brother, who was resting peacefully. Loki's heavy breathing began to calm. He looked at a clock beside his bed. 2:38 AM it read. Loki was still adjusting to Midgardian time, but he knew it was early. He thought about waking Thor, but he needed his sleep. Unsure of what to do he got up and walked silently out the door.

Loki walked through the hallways of the Hellicarier, going no were in particular. It took him about 7 minuets to find a room he remembered. The detention cell, The space were his glass cage used to be was now an empty hole. Loki then started to remember what he did here, Even though he couldn't recall most of what he did on Earth, he remembered all that happened in this particular room much more than he wanted to.

"Brother" A voice said from behind the Silvertongue, causing him to quickly turn around.

"You should be asleep, you need your rest" Loki said in a drowsy voice. Thor tried to argue but Loki was right, he did need to sleep. "I feel fine, the poison is wearing off, thanks to your magic" Thor said walking over to Loki. "Whats wrong brother?" Thor asked, noticing Loki's nervous look. "Many things Thor, many things" Loki said, rubbing his eyes. "Loki, tell me whats troubling you" The ever persistent Thor asked.

"Thanos, why hasn't he attacked yet? Why is he just sending small forces to desolate lands? What is he trying to do?" Loki asked, almost yelling. "I do not know brother, prehaps there is something he needs on Midgard before he invades" Thor suggested. "A good idea brother, but if that is indeed what he is doing, what is he after?" Loki said, walking past Thor and pacing around the circular room. "Is there an object of power that exists on Midgard and not any other realms?" Loki asked while pacing. "I do not know" Thor said while thinking.

Loki stopped his pacing and leaned on a railing. Thor walked over to the exasperated Loki. "Mabey...mabey he's trying to distract us by sending small groups of soldiers to various locations" Thor said. Loki nodded.

"I think it has something to do with the island we were at" Loki said, lifting his head to look at his brother. Thor gave Loki a confused look. The Silvertongue gave his brother a disbelieving look. "The sand you oaf! Midgardian sand isn't normally like that" Loki practically yelled at Thor, who was now embarrassed at his stupidity.

"But what would be there?" Thor asked. Loki shrugged. "I think another investigation is to be done" He said, looking at the wall in front of him. Thor nodded. "We should consult SHIELD later today, for now we both need to rest" The blond god said, putting a large hand on Loki's shoulder. "You go, I will be back later"Loki said, still staring at the wall.

"Then I shall stay with you" Thor said, taking his hand off Loki's shoulder. "You need to sleep" Loki said.

"And your saying that you don't?" Thor said, staring at Loki. The trickster sighed. "I'm not saying that Tho-"

"Then what are you saying Loki?" Thor said, cutting his brother off. "I'm saying that you are ill and need to rest, and that I am not!" Loki furiously said, causing Thor to back away.

"Brother, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just stressed and tired" Loki said, burying his head into his hands. "A apology is not needed brother, I will leave you be" Thor said as he walked back to his room. "Thank you" Loki said turning around, Thor nodded and left. Leaving the god of mischief alone.

* * *

_**somewhere in the universe**_

* * *

"My lord, I have news" A deep voice said to the sillhouette of a man sitting on a large throne.

"What is your news?" A deeper, more menacing voice asked from the shadows. "Our plan is failing" the first voice said. The dark silhouette rose from the throne.

"The Asgardian's mind has been cleansed of our control" The first voice said quickly. "By whom" The second voice said, trying to contain his anger. "His brother, the mindless hatred of him has disappeared" Voice number one said. "We shall enhance our spell, then he shall find us what we need and then, kill his brother, as he is now a nuisance" The deeper voice said, still angrily.

"Yes my lord, though he has broken our curse, how are we to enhance it?" Voice number one asked. "We create a new one, replace the sentiment for his brother with pure hatred, leaving nothing but it, he will do what we require, then I shall kill him" The deep voice said.

"As you command, my lord" Voice number one said, he then walked away. "He shall feel pain, both physically and emotionally. He shall see his brother dead at his feet, but first we need the gem" the second voice said as they sat back down in the dark throne.

* * *

**I know this chapter is pretty short but I wanted to get something up :) My upload schedule will be a bit more under control now that exams are ending. Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Chapter 8 will probably be longer than 7, wich in all honesty, was kind of rushed. I just wanted to post something then, But exams end thursday so yay!**

* * *

After the early morning incident, all Thor and Loki wanted to do was sleep. Unfortanantly, they weren't able to enjoy such luxury. Fury had barged in the room and woken the brothers up to some less than great news.

"Thanos has attacked New York! the other Avengers are already there and they need you there!" Fury yelled, almost knocking the door off its hinges. The two brothers immediately shot up off their beds. Thor grabbed Mjolnir and tried to get his armor back to where it didn't look ridiculous, while Loki slicked back his hair with his hand and walked toward the door. Before he could make his exit he was stopped by Fury.

"Not you Loki, only Thor is going" Fury told Loki, who glared at him confusedly and angrily. Before Loki could speak it was Thor who spoke.

"Why is Loki unable to leave?" He spat at Fury. "Loki is wanted by every country, state, territory, and province on the planet, I don't think the people would be too eager to see him again" Fury said, making Thor look very angry.

"My brother has made up for his actions!" Thor yelled angrily at the director.

"How? by saying he's sorry? I don't know how they do it on Asgard, but here when you kill over 200 people you can't make up for it by saying sorry" Fury said dangerously. Thor was trying hard not to throw his hammer at something. Loki could see the look in Thor's eyes and decided to step in.

"Director, I know I will never be able to fully redeem myself, but I _am_trying. And there is no punishment you can think of to keep me from going" Loki said, his emerald eyes staring into Fury's brown. A moment of silence followed.

"Fine, but if you do anything against us, you will be punished" Fury said in a deep voice. Thor wanted to tell him that no one would touch his little brother without being punished themselves, but he didn't.

The gods walked out the door and continued to an awaiting Quinjet.

"Director Fury said you weren't coming" A SHIELD agent said, to nervous to look the raven haired god in the eyes. "Theres been a change of plans" Loki said walking into the Quinjet.

They didn't get far out before they started seeing smoke coming from New York. "Well Loki, I guess you don't need to worry over Thanos's plans anymore" Thor said, trying to smile. Loki smirked. "I suppose" He said. After Loki spoke, the Quinjet began to shake.

"We've been hit! Were going down!" The polit shouted back to the brothers.

Then I guess this is were we disembark" Loki said among the sound of an alarm. Thor nodded, he and Loki jumped out the back of the ship. Luckily they were over New York, unluckily, there were several alien soldiers awaiting them on the ground. The creatures shot their weapons at the falling gods, none of the bullets met their targets.

Thor pounded Mjolnir on the ground, lightning crackled out from the hammer, electrocuting the aliens. Loki threw his dagger into the neck of an alien rushing toward them.

"Wheres the rest of your team?" Loki asked while blocking a sword with a dagger.

"I do not know, brother!" Thor shouted, throwing Mjolnir at a soldier, then calling it back and slamming it into the skull of another.

"Over here!" A voice belonging to Iron Man said while flying toward the gods. The billionaire shot an alien ship down with a repulser blast, the debris falling down and crushing a group of hostiles.

Just as Iron Man joined the brothers, a large being in silver armor burst though a building, wielding a large javelin and a equally large sword. Thor threw Mjolnir at the beast, but it merely bounced off the armor, leaving only a dent where it impacted.

"Well, this will be fun" Loki said sarcastically. The beast rushed at the trio, slamming his javelin into the ground were Thor stood. The god was barely able to dodge the blade, If it hadn't been for Loki pushing him out-of-the-way, he'd be dead.

"Thank you, brother" Thor said getting up off the gravel road. "Just be more aware, brother. I don't want to be saving you the rest of the fight" Loki said, getting up aswell.

Iron Man fired a missile at the large creature, managing to disrupt the beings footing. Loki took advantage of this mishap and threw a glowing, green ball at the beasts chest. Sending it flying through the building it entered from. The beast got back up, brushing the attack off like it was nothing, though some of the large alien's armor had fallen off of him, leaving him with several areas of exposure.

The beast picked up his sword and ran back at Loki. As the creature swung the over sized blade, Thor shot a bolt of lightning at beast let out a shriek and dropped the sword, which Loki then picked up and shoved it into the stomach of the large alien. But the creature still wasnt dead, his large fist punched Loki off the blade, sending him flying into a nearby, damaged taxi.

The large being pulled the sword out of his stomach and swung it at Iron Man, which he dodged. The billionaire then flew high enough to were the alien couldn't reach him, despite his trying.

With the alien distracted, Thor threw Mjolnir with all his strength at the torso of the beast. The magical hammer broke through the armor and shot out through the aliens back. Finaly killing him.

Thor then looked over to his brother, who was trying to get back up. "Brother!" Thor yelled as he ran toward the injured god.

"I'm fine, brother" Loki said, grunting as he leaned back on the taxi. Loki did look alright, though the large gash across his cheek told Thor otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked, moving a hand to Loki's cheek, feeling the fresh, warm blood flow off the wound. "Yes" Loki said, pushing Thor's hand away rather aggressively. Thor was about to ask what made his brother angry, but before he could, he was cut off by Tony

"Hey guys, you better end your make out session because we have some more coming!" Iron Man yelled to the gods. Thor turned around to see dozens more of the same creature they had just killed rushing at them. With weapons ranging from battle axes to energy rifles.

Thor summoned Mjolnir and prepared for battle. Before anything could happen, the thunder-god felt a piercing pain in his right shoulder. He pulled out the object that caused the pain and examined it closely. A dagger.

Thor quickly turned around to see Loki preparing to throw another one of his knifes. Thor blocked the knife with Mjolnir.

"Brother, what are you doing!?" Thor asked alarmed. Loki just smiled maniacaly and threw another dagger, which was also blocked. Thor slowly moved toward Loki, blocking or dodging the daggers thrown at him. When the Thunderer got close to Loki, he grabbed him by his arm and pulled him in close.

"I thought we were done with this, brother" Thor whispered into Loki's ear. "I will not fight you anymore" The thunder-god continued.

"That will only make my job easier" Loki said, equally as quiet. Before Thor could respond, Loki shoved a dagger into Thor's abdomen, receiving a painful grunt. Loki summoned another dagger and swung it at Thor's head, the older god dodged and moved away from Loki.

"Please, brother, don't do this" Thor pleaded.

"I am not your brother" Loki said, throwing a sphere of magic at Thor, sending him flying into a pole. Loki smirked as he walked toward Thor. The older god stood up and dropped Mjolnir.

"Kill me then, if I don't have my little brother, I havent reason to live" Thor said, awaiting what Loki would do next. The Trickster's grin grew larger, a dagger appeared in his hand.

"Well goodbye then, Thor" Loki said, before he threw the dagger in his hand, he yelled out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Loki!" Thor yelled, running toward his fallen brother. Loki held his head tightly in his hands. Suddenly the ground seemed to be shaking as a dark light appeared in front of the two gods.

A figure stepped out of the dark portal, smiling maniacaly.

"Thanos!" Thor yelled out with hate. The god put his hand out, ready for Mjolnir to come to it so he could slam it into Thanos's head. But the hammer never came. Thor looked around to see that they were not in the New York street they were in only seconds ago. They were now on a

"Ah, Thor. I have heard much about you, prince of Asgard" Thanos's deep voice said. "You _brother _is now mine yet again, you have lost him yet again" Thanos said, his dark eyes looking down at Loki.

"My brother will never be yours!" Thor yelled. "Oh really?" Thanos asked, he then shot a bolt of purple energy at Thor, knocking him backwards. Loki then got up and moved over to the side of Thanos.

"Good, Loki, now kill him" Thanos said, gesturing toward Thor. Loki nodded and walked to the middle of Thanos and Thor. He summoned a dagger. Thor noticed his brothers actions. His hand was shaking and his breathing was hard. He looked down at Thor with fear.

"Do it, Loki!" Thanos yelled, growing impatient. "DO IT!" Thanos yelled again. Loki threw the dagger, not at Thor, but Thanos.

"You fool!" Thanos yelled, deflecting the dagger. He then ran at the god. Loki threw a green orb at the Mad Titan, but it was easily dodged. Loki then closed his hand into a fist, the orb behind Thanos burst with light, creating a portal. Thanos was distracted by the green portal, So he didn't see Loki throw yet another orb at him. That one hit its target, creating a large, green cage that Thanos was stuck in.

Loki then ran toward Thor. The two gods rushed to the portal. narrowly making it out before Thanos broke free of his magical imprisionment.

The gods were back in the New York street, with bloody alien corpses surrounding them.

"Brother, I am so sorry" Loki said, throwing himself into Thor's big arms. Thor hugged his brother back. "You saved both of us from Thanos, brother, you have nothing to be sorry for" Thor said.

"Were the hell were you two?" Black Widow asked standing a few feet away in a Quinjet, alongside her were the other Avengers.

"It's a long story" Thor said as he and his brother stepped inside of the Quinjet.

"This wasnt Thanos's main attack" Loki said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Hawkeye asked from his seat. "Thanos needs something before he can attack, he was telling me to find something" Loki explained.

"Wait, what?" A scratched up Iron Man asked. "That doesn't matter now, but he told me to find a gem" Loki continued.

"Well then I guess we need to find this _gem _before Thanos does" The Captain said.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! And I'm just going to do my version of Thanos because I'm not really an expert on the character. Remember to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I think that this story may be coming to an end soon :( but luckily I have some other ideas for stories :) but anyways just enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Do you know where this gem is?" Fury asked the Avengers, still weary from their last battle against Thanos.

"The island is my best guess" The Captain said, recalling the events that took place on the strange island.

"Yes, but where on the island?" Loki asked thinking to himself. Part of him was still shaken by Thanos's control, but all the more eager to kill him. "We'll send some agents with you to the island" Fury said, he then walked over to agent Hill and told her something.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Thor said. This had been the first time he spoke since they had returned to the Hellicarier. "And why is that?" Fury asked, turning over to face the thunder-god.

"The beings that exist there are incredibly lethal, the SHIELD agents would be killed the second we arrived" Loki said, still not moving his eyes from the floor.

"Very well, you may go when your ready" Fury said, he and agent Hill leaving the room. The Avengers decided that wasting time would be stupid, so they left for the Quinjets almost as soon as Fury left.

The Avengers were led to two Quinjets, one holding Loki, Thor, Clint and Bruce. The other held Iron Man, Captain America, and Black Widow.

"I think that Thanos will have forces they're looking for the gem" Loki said, taking a seat by Thor.

"How many?" Clint asked, he still wasnt fond of Loki, but he now could at least tolerate him. "I don't know, but anything that could halt Thanos's invasion must be important" Loki said, looking down as he thought.

"How are we even suppose to find this thing?" Bruce asked from where he stood. "The gem radiates the same energy as the Tesseract, and those who have been controlled by the Tesseract can sense the emitted rays" Loki said, raising his head to look at Clint. The Silvertongue could see the anger in the archers eyes.

"I apologise for what I did to you, Agent Barton" Loki said before the archer could speak. "Well, I don't think I can ever fully forgive you, but I accept your apology" Clint said, the anger still present. Loki nodded.

Loki looked at Thor, he was being unusually quiet. The Silvertongue examined his older brother. His fist was clenching Mjolnir tightly, The anger in his eyes was much deeper than Barton's.

"What is it, brother?" Loki asked. Thor took in a deep breath, then his eyes met Loki's. "I am going to kill Thanos for what he did to you, brother" He said, the anger growing stronger in his eyes. Clint and Bruce looked at each other, both wanting to know what happened, but not asking.

"You'll need to get in line, brother" Loki said smirking, placing a hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor didn't laugh, he didn't even smile. "He will pay for what he has done" Thor said, strengthening his grasp on Mjolnir. Loki's smirk vanished from his face.

"Thor, you aren't going to make anyone pay without me" Loki said, a very serious look on his face. A small smile forced its way upon Thor's face.

"I wouldn't dream of it, brother" Thor said, both the brother's smiled.

"Were approaching the island" The pilot said. Outside the window was the same ominous island, the dark sand seemed like a warning of the lethal beasts that inhabited the island.

The Quinjet's landed, the passengers emptying out. Loki, Thor, and Steve scanning the woods for any hostiles.

"Ok, so whats the plan?" Natasha asked.

"Find the gem, kill the bad guys" Stark said simply. The others thought and nodded, deciding it was a pretty good plan. And the seven made their way into the forest.

It wasn't long until the first group of enemies appeared, one of them holding a large device.

"We take them out quietly, we can't risk alerting any others" Captain America said. Loki vanished, then reappeared behind the one with the device. Swiftly putting a hand over the alien's mouth and shoving a dagger into his throat, then threw it into the eye socket of another one. Hawkeye fired an arrow into the skull of one that was about to attack Loki, as he did with the last two.

Bruce walked over to the device. "I think this is modified to track the energy of the gem" He said after a thorough examination.

"How can you read it?" Natasha asked, looking at the strange writing on the screen of the device.

"I can" Loki said, taking the device from the doctor. "According to this, the gem is in the center of the island" The Silvertongue said.

"Then we shall go there" Thor said, starting to walk straight. The others followed.

The middle of the island was much stranger than the rest of it. Four stone statues stood in all directions. In the middle of the structures, there were several unreadable designs.

"I think it's safe to say the gem is here" Iron Man said, examining the designs.

"How do we open it?" Bruce asked. Loki walked up to the designs and placed his palm to the designs, which began to glow green. Loki stood up, the designs split and the floor opened up.

"Ancient magic, made to protect the gem from those who would do evil with its power" Loki said, walking down the stairs. Thor following. The other Avengers trying to.

"Um, guys, we can't go" Hawkeye said. A gray aura of energy shielded the split in the ground. "We will go down then" Loki said, continuing down the stairs.

A large room stood at the bottom. The room was full of artifacts. Weapons, armor, gold, and medallions lined the walls. But in the center, a small, brown box stood on a golden stand.

"There it is" Thor said. Loki walked over to the box and gently opened it. A red light engulfed the room, when it died down, a small, red gem appeared in the box.

Loki picked it up and felt power flow through his veins, he felt like he could do anything. The power was overwhelming, he could feel it corrupting his thoughts.

"Brother, come" Thor said, seeing the look in his brothers then looked at Thor as if he had come out of a trance. "Right" Loki said, as if forcing himself to walk up the stairs.

As the brothers walked back up the stairs, they didn't expect what they saw.

The Avengers stood in chains, a smug Thanos towering over them, surrounded by about 50 soldiers.

"Thanos!" Thor yelled. He rushed up the remaining stairs and threw Mjolnir at the Mad Titan. Thanos raised his arm and stopped Mjolnir in its tracks.

Thor then ran at Thanos. The thunder-god was easily knocked to the ground.

"Loki...Give me the gem" Thanos said, his eyes focused on Loki. "I will never give it to you" Loki said, holding the gem tightly in his hands. Thanos frowned, but the murderous grin reapeared quickly.

"You risk losing your brother" Thanos said, a purple ball of energy appearing in his hand.

"If you injure Thor, I will kill you" Loki said, slowly moving toward Thor. "I'd like to see you try, Asgardian" Thanos said, extending his had so the ball of magic went flying at Thor. Loki ran and knocked Thor out-of-the-way of the blast, but he was to slow to get himself out-of-the-way. The sphere exploded on Loki's chest and threw him back a few feet.

"Loki!" Thor yelled as he ran toward his brother. The Silvertongue was severely injured, blood pouring away from the gaping wound at an alarming rate. Thanos frowned at missing his target, but a smirk returned when he saw the small, red gem lying on the ground. The Mad Titan extended his right arm and the gem slowly hovered over to it.

Thanos smiled dangerously at the gem reaching his hand. A red aura surrounded Thanos, the ground beneath him began shaking violently. Trees were uprooted and began flying around the island. Thanos pointed his finger at the chained Avengers, which were then engulfed by a purple light. When the light vanished, the Avengers were gone aswell, they had been transported somewhere. The Mad Titan then put the gem in a spot on his gauntlet.

Thanos then moved to Thor. Loki was breathing dangerously.

"Move away from my brother" Thor said, looking back at the smirking Thanos. The Mad Titan flicked his wrist and Thor went flying to the right. "Ah, Loki. You could have just given me the gem, then none of this would have happened" Thanos said, smiling down at the injured god.

"Move away!" Thor yelled. He summoned Mjolnir and rushed at Thanos. The hit from the hammer was easily deflected by a red barrier that surrounded Thanos.

"Foolish, Asgardian" Thanos said under his breath. The Mad Titan pushed Thor back and a holographic, red sword appeared in his hands. "If you wish a fight, then I will oblige" Thanos said. Thor ran at Thanos and stuck with Mjolnir, blocked.

Thanos swung his sword and delivered a decent sized gas to Thor's arm. Thor then jumped back and called down a bolt of lightning. Thor sent the lightning at Thanos. That, too, was blocked. Thanos threw his sword at Thor, the god was barely able to dodge. Another sword appeared in Thanos's hand. The Mad Titan vanished, then reappeared behind Thor.

Thanos thrust the sword through Thor's back, emerging through his stomach. The thunder-god fell to the ground, leaving both of the brothers severely injured.

Thanos laughed as we walked to Thor's head, about to plunge the sword into Thor's neck.

Before anything could happen, Thanos was thrown back by a sphere of magic. Loki stood over where he was injured, supposedly healing himself with his magic. The soldiers that stood to the side attacked Loki.

The Silvertongue threw a green sphere in the middle of the large group. The sphere expanded, as it did, any soldiers engulfed were disintegrated. Only about twelve of the fifty survived the lethal magic. Loki did away with those with ease.

Thanos stood up, brushing the dust and sand off his golden armor. Loki threw another sphere of magic at the Mad Titan, sending him flying even farther.

Loki then ran toward Thor.

"Brother" Thor said, blood flowing from the sides of his mouth.

"It's Ok, brother. Just relax" Loki said, putting his palms on Thor's bloody armor. Loki's magic went to work to heal his brother. Little did the brothers know, Thanos was making his way back to them.

"Well done, Loki" Thanos said, walking out from some fallen trees. "You would have made a wonderful minion" The Mad Titan said, his voice was calm but his eyes burned with anger. Loki did not speak, he was to concerned about his brother healing.

"So the Silvertongue can't speak?" Thanos asked, his voice full of pride. The Mad Titan closed his hand into a fist and the gem began to glow darkly. Thor put out his hand to summon Mjolnir, the hammer came flying behind Thanos.

Just as Thanos turned around, he took the full force of the enchanted hammer. Mjolnir flew into Thor's hand, and knocked Thanos over. The Mad Titan growled with ferocity. Loki stood over Thor and helped him up. The Thunderer was now healed.

Thanos smiled as he stood back up. A golden staff appeared in his hands. Loki threw a sphere of magic at Thanos, which was deflected.

Thanos lunged at the gods. He swung his staff at Thor, the thunder-god blocked the strike. Loki summoned a dagger and shoved it into Thanos's side. The Mad Titan growled and a barrier of red energy surrounded him, Thanos pulled the dagger out and threw it back at Loki, which he dodged by teleporting.

Thor pounded Mjolnir against the barrier. The red energy cracked, Thor brought Mjolnir down against the barrier again, this time the barrier shattered. Thanos hit Thor with the butt of the staff, the god grunted. Thanos hit again, then he fired a red bolt of energy from the staff. Sending Thor flying into a nearby tree. Thanos then fired at an approaching Loki, the blast narrowly missed. Loki ran up to Thanos and shoved two daggers through his stomach. Thanos grunted and punched Loki away.

A bolt of lightning hit Thanos from behind. Loki followed the attack by throwing a large, green ball of magic at the Mad Titan. When the column of smoke cleared, Thanos was still standing, though leaning heavily on his golden staff. Thanos yelled and pounded the staff on the ground, creating a large explosion of rock and fire.

When the ash's cleared, Thanos was now gone.

"Well, that's over now" Thor said, walking over to Loki.

"Indeed, but what happened to your team?" Loki asked. "I do not know" Thor said. They both knew how this would be an odd thing to explain to Fury.

"Brother, why?" Thor asked as they walked around the battlefield. "Why what?" Loki asked looking over at Thor.

"Why did you save me?" Thor asked, recalling earlier events. Loki looked back toward the scorched ground. "You would have done the same for me" He said. Loki heard Thor's footsteps walking toward him.

"Thank you, brother" Thor said. Loki nodded. "Thanos has the gem" The Silvertongue said. "We just beat him, did we not?" Thor said with a reassuring smile. "we were severely injured in the process, besides, when Thanos does invade, there will be thousands with him" Loki said, making Thor's smile disappear.

"We now know what he is capable of with the gem, we will be ready" Thor said as if he was trying to make himself belive it. Loki looked at Thor. "I hope we will be" He said.

"I think we need to find the others now" Thor said, trying to change the topic of Thanos. "How?" Loki asked. Thor shrugged. "We can search the forest" The thunderer said,

Loki nodded. the two gods made their way back into the forest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was really fun to write. Remember to review!**


End file.
